I Want A Lover I Don't Have To Love
by Dengon Mitsukai
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke has it all: Money, Looks, and Popularity. But the one thing he really wants is Uzumaki Naruto: a boy who is seldom known and seldom liked. Can they overcome the barriers that separate them?
1. I Just Want To Feel Attractive Today

**I Want A Lover I Don't Have To Love**

_-Dengon Mitsukai_

Uchiha Sasuke has it all: Money, Looks, and Popularity. But the one thing he really wants is Uzumaki Naruto: a boy who is seldom known and seldom liked. Can they overcome the barriers that separate them? SasuNaru.

Please read and review. I don't mind if you flame it, but don't say something like, this story is complete and utter filth and you don't deserve to be a writer. You should give up and go hide in the mountains so your terrible writing doesn't kill someone, because this is really, _really_ bad crap.

_Disclaimer: _I don't own _Naruto_ or the characters. Don't sue.

X – x – x – x – X

**_Prologue: I Just Want To Feel Attractive Today_**

X – x – x – x – X

Uchiha Sasuke could smell the scent of freshly cut grass wafting through the air as he ascended the steps to his high-school. He combed his fingers through his dark navy hair as he looked around him. Spring was in full swing all across Japan. The sakura trees were fully bloomed and their sweet aroma was filling the air, as the soft sunlight bounced off of everything it could reach. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, Sasuke thought to himself, _Spring is an annoying season._

Spring was a season of changes. It was a season of new beginnings and a shining display of the beauty of the world. Of course Uchiha Sasuke hated Spring, it only made logical sense. Sasuke was not a boy of changes, and he was not a boy of appreciation for radiant beauty(so obviously, he was not a big fan of flowers).

Sasuke was a tall boy of sixteen. He had dark blue eyes and dark navy hair, his body was built like an athlete, his skin was pale but it complimented his good-looks… he was the kind of boy that girls _drool_ over, and indeed they did. This amused him. Aside from his roughly dark and mysterious good-looks, he had a dark personality: he knew he was attractive and he showed it. Not only did he know he was attractive, he was completely aware of his financial situation(he knew he was rich) and also aware of his social situation(he was probably the most popular boy in his school…no, he _was_ the most popular boy in his school), and he damn well showed it. Hey, if you've got it, flaunt it, right?

It was a beautiful day, and almost a shame that all of his lectures were inside. He didn't like the idea of Spring, anyway. It was rather bothersome. Girls were running around chaotically, love rising through their veins as uncontrollably as simple breathing, asking their friends to find out if their crushes will ask them to Spring Formal, or even better to go steady. And boys running around, wondering who made the kendo team and what kind of attention they could grab from the nearest human with breasts. It was utterly chaotic and utterly stupid. No, having lectures outside would be a bother. He turned to look around the courtyard when he spotted _him._

_He_ was Uzumaki Naruto. _He _was nothing more than a nobody: he had almost no friends, and those who actually knew him usually paid no attention to him. He didn't matter, and he was fairly cognoscente of this. But there was something so much more to him.

Uchiha Sasuke was fairly embarrassed of his infatuation with Uzumaki Naruto. First and foremost of all, Naruto was a _boy._ He was a god-damned _BOY!_ How could he have allowed himself to become to attracted to a boy? Nevertheless, and this was the second reason, a boy of no social status who was not as well-off as Sasuke by a long stretch! How? _How?_

Uzumaki Naruto was a tall blonde boy with crystal clear blue eyes. So maybe he wasn't the most popular boy in school(well, he _definitely_ wasn't the most popular boy in school), and maybe he really didn't have many friends and do much with his life. But he was amazingly attractive. Especially to Uchiha Sasuke. He wasn't quite sure what it was – his demeanor, or his physical appearance – which initially attracted his attention. But something had, and somehow he could not free his mind of thoughts about him.

X – x – x – x – X

His friends were staring at him as he quickly said, "What? What are you staring at?" Uzumaki Naruto blinked quickly, wondering what had happened to make his friend's eyes go so… so _vicious_ all of a sudden. He was sitting at a table on the grounds, reading his class's required reading for that part of the semester (_Cyrano de Bergerac_), his crystal-clear blue eyes sparkling in the Spring sunlight and his blonde hair radiant.

There was something special about Springtime that Naruto just seemed to love. Maybe it was the scent of the sakura trees that floated about, and maybe it was the refreshing rays of warm sunlight, and just maybe it was the excitement of the season. Although it is regarded as a lover's season, and although he himself currently had _no_ lover, the chaotic rush of hormones caught him so pleasantly off-guard.

One of his friends jabbed him in the ribs quickly. "Royalty is staring at you. What a _Prick!_"

Naruto turned quickly around on his bench, only to catch the gaze of _Uchiha Sasuke_. Why the hell would Sasuke, _Sasuke_ of all people, be staring at _him?_ Sasuke was his school's proclaimed _royalty_! People(namely girls) roll out the red carpet whenever Sasuke is around! He was probably just looking at him because he was comparing lives. Naruto's cheeks flushed. _So what, what does it matter if I don't have like 5000 yen in my back pocket for no reason? So what if I'm not rich and popular, he doesn't need to make me feel so…inferior…Why does he always have to make everyone feel so inferior?_

That was the thing about Uchiha Sasuke. He walks around like he owns the place, making everyone else just feel like they don't belong. _I'll never be rich and I'll never be stunning and grab everyone's attention, but at least I'm not a cocky jerk._ He looked back at Sasuke, his cheeks still flushed, only to see Sasuke smile at him.

X – x – x – x – X

"Sasuke, who are you looking at? Are you looking at someone prettier than me? Have you found someone more stunningly attractive than _me_?" Sakura pouted, forcibly grabbing Sasuke's attention away from Naruto.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He glanced back at Naruto, who was reading once again, and said slowly, "Sakura, I was not looking at anyone. Must you always think the worst of me?" Damn, she wasn't even his _girlfriend!_ Why did she have to follow him around as if he were her oxygen supply?

The bell rang, and students began to file into the building, laughing with friends and hurriedly finishing homework that was to be handed in. Sasuke glanced over at Uzumaki Naruto again. Why was he so damn interesting? Sasuke tried to shrug off the feeling many times, but somehow it always returned. He supposed if he ever wanted something to happen between the two of them, he should make some sort of move. However, it was hard to just make a move, because no one would accept a _gay_ Sasuke, even if he was rich and handsome. Gay just wasn't going to work. _If_ and _when_ he were to make a move, somehow he would have to do so without making it seem like he _wanted_ Naruto.

And then the perfect opportunity presented itself. Naruto was walking by with his stupid friends, laughing and carrying on, without a care in the world. His friends split to one side, and Naruto was walking up the steps toward Sasuke. Sasuke grinned to himself, and told his friends to take off without him. How well did he _really_ know them anyway, they weren't _close_ friends, they were more like friends he should have to keep his social status at it's peak. Sasuke leaned against the wall. "Uzumaki."

Naruto was somewhat caught off-guard by Sasuke's request. It seemed as if he was contemplating just leaving and walking past Sasuke, but he changed his mind and walked over to him. "Uchiha Sasuke. What do you want?" he replied rather coldly.

Sasuke grinned. "Ouch. That was cold. I was just wondering if you would help me with my math after school." _What a retarded question!_ Not only was Sasuke amazingly attractive, popular, and mind numbingly rich, he was smart. And not just regular smart, he was actually intelligent. And Naruto was fully aware of that.

"Help you with math? What kind of a moron do you think I am? What do you _really_ want, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, glaring angrily. Obviously, he did not appreciate Sasuke wasting his time.

The navy-haired boy snorted. "No, I actually need help. I _think_ I know what I'm doing, but I'm just not sure. I want help." That was actually a pretty lame cover story. Why the hell should Naruto believe that? No, he wasn't a moron, and yes, he was smarter than Sasuke, but he knew that Sasuke was smart enough to know what he was doing and that he shouldn't need help(after all, he could just buy the answers – and the killer part was that he could use his looks _or_ his over-abundance of money).

Or maybe he didn't. "Alright. I'll help you. Meet me outside of the library after-school." Naruto went to walk away, and looked back at Sasuke. "I don't know why you _really_ want to meet me, and I know you don't need help with your math. I'm just curious as to what you want with me." And with that being said, Naruto trudged down the hall and to his first class of the day. Sasuke smiled to himself. Maybe he _would_ get Naruto, and maybe he _wouldn't. _He'd just have to see how it ended up after school.

X – x – x – x – X

Naruto kept his promise and waited outside the doors of the Library for Sasuke to show up. He hadn't been able to come up with a plausible explanation as to why Sasuke wanted to meet him, but he guessed it didn't much matter. He was going to meet him and that was that. His friends had ridiculed him, but Naruto didn't care. Somehow, it was a little bit _exciting_ to be meeting with Sasuke.

There were millions of reasons floating around in his head, but none of them seemed to fit. Sasuke wants a new friend. Sasuke really needs help. Sasuke wants advice. Sasuke wants to beat you up. All the ideas had kept Naruto jittery for the whole damn day, and he _just_ wanted it to be _over_ already.

The abandoned hallway was suddenly filled with the sounds of moving feet. Nobody stayed after school at the library, and Naruto figured it was Sasuke. Finally he would find out why Sasuke had asked to meet him.

Sasuke appeared before Naruto, coming closer towards him each second and never stopping. He looked surprisingly _softer_ than normal. Sasuke had a way of carrying himself as if he were _better_ than everyone else, as if he were the only person who mattered. Now, he looked as if he were sharing the room with Naruto, sharing part of his glory and importance with lowly Naruto. "Sasuke, I…" Naruto started.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the shoulders and pushed him up against the wall, looking him deeply in the eyes. _What the hell is going on?_ Naruto thought, his mind numbly searching for explanations as Sasuke pushed himself closer onto his body, pressing his soft lips against Naruto's own and kissing him roughly.

All Naruto could focus on was _the kiss._ Uchiha Sasuke was standing there kissing him, no joke. Naruto could tell. This wasn't some stupid, let's-get-Naruto-caught-kissing-a-boy scheme. This was the real thing. Not only that, this was his first kiss, and it was with a _boy._ Forget that it was with a boy, it was with _UCHIHA SASUKE!_ _Uchiha Sasuke was standing there trying to shove his tongue into my mouth;_ _Uchiha Sasuke is making out with me!_

Sasuke pressed his body closer to Naruto, their jeans pressed firmly against one another and Sasuke's hands tracing up and down Naruto's hips. He slowly nibbled at Naruto's bottom lip, begging access to Naruto's mouth. Slowly Sasuke let his tongue wander in to Naruto's mouth, searching and playing with Naruto's tongue as Naruto attempted to play back. Sasuke could have died, _Naruto was playing back._

Slowly he pulled back, satisfied, as the blonde panted confusedly. Sasuke took a step back and ran his fingers through Naruto's hair, giving him a mysterious smile. All that Naruto managed to say was, "Why?"

Sasuke smiled. "Uzumaki, I'm attracted to you and I don't know why. But I knew I had to do this. You're probably thinking that I'm pulling something over on you, and how could I possibly care about anyone else in the world but myself, ne?" Naruto looked at his feet and Sasuke grinned deeper. "Naruto-kun, I don't _know_ why I feel the way I do about you, but something… something about you just… _attracts_ me in ways I never knew possible."

Naruto looked up at him. "I swear to god, if you're pulling something over on me…" He blushed and looked away. "I never really thought about you as anything more than a rich boy, Sasuke, and I can't lie to you, I _don't_ trust you."

Sasuke stroked Naruto's cheek tenderly. "I realize that. But…it's not good enough."

Naruto blushed despite his brain commanding him to stop. He knew it was wrong to be with Sasuke. He was Sasuke after all, how true could he be? But somehow his heart was guiding him in a different direction. "I'll give you a chance, Sasuke. Only one. And if you hurt me, never again."

Sasuke drew near and kissed Naruto's neck. "I only need one chance."

X – x – x – x – X

So, okay, that was a fairly long prologue. I hope I didn't bore you to death. Please review and tell me what you thought, but try not to hurt my feelings too bad because this is my first Naruto story… I'd just like to take this time to say, the rating will make sense in later chapters. And thanks for reading. **Dengon Mitsukai…**


	2. Yesterday's Feelings

**I Want A Lover I Don't Have To Love**

_Dengon Mitsukai_

Thanks to all the people who read my story! The outpour of support was _amazing_ and I can't wait to deliver you this next chapter. I hope I don't let you down! This chapter's going to be a good one.

_Disclaimer: _I don't own _Naruto_ or the characters. Don't sue.

X – x – x – x – X

_**Chapter One: Yesterday's Feelings**_

X – x – x – x – X

It had been another beautiful day, but this was of no concern to the two boys hiding in the back of the Library. The sun was shining, and the air was crisp, but nothing penetrated the walls of the Library. On this day, there was much to much to _explore_ than either of the two hiding boys could get to.

Sasuke's lips pressed firmly against Naruto's, his hands working up Naruto's quivering thighs. His innocence was _such_ a turn on. Sasuke's kisses continued, his lust and need exposed, as their tongues danced slowly together. His fingers traced up the inside of Naruto's thighs, coming close to ecstasy, but each time Sasuke would try Naruto would bit down lightly on Sasuke's tongue, signaling his discomfort.

The air around them was humid. By now it was four o'clock, a good hour after they had met. If things had started off fast the other day, they hadn't started any slower this day. Now they were gasping for air. Now their lips were pressing. Now they were red in the face. Now they were inching closer and closer. Now it felt better and _better._

Sasuke's hands moved once more, and Naruto bit down as hard as he could. Sasuke immediately pulled back, "Son of a _bitch_, Naruto, I was just playing _around_!" he hissed angrily.

Naruto looked at him guiltily. "I'm sorry."

Sasuke smiled quickly and moved in again and kissed him once more, and just as he was beginning to get into it, Naruto pulled back. "Sasuke, what's your favorite color?"

He groaned, running his fingers through Naruto's messy blonde hair. "Do we really have to get into this now?" He looked into his crystal clear blue eyes, trying not to lose himself, and seeing the desperation in them replied quickly, "I don't know. Blue, I guess." He moved in for another kiss and Naruto stopped him. "What _now_, Naruto? We don't have much _time left…_"

Naruto shifted uncomfortably. "I don't think you follow, Sasuke. I hardly know you." Sasuke's eyes hardened. "No, I don't mean that I'm not _happy_ with this, because quite frankly I am… I just mean that… I want to _know_ you, Sasuke, not just kiss you."

The darker haired boy nodded slowly. "So what do you want to know?" His hand traced up and down Naruto's leg, causing Naruto to blush. He _loved_ to do that. He loved seeing Naruto's confused yet excited expressions, watching him, anticipating how he would react to the slightest touch…

Naruto shrugged. "Tell me _about_ you, Sasuke. Not just what color is your favorite, or what your favorite flavor of pocky is. I want to know what you like and dislike, and what drives you crazy, and how you feel when you wake up in the morning…"

Sasuke grinned and pressed his forehead against Naruto's. "We have all the time in the world for you to search my soul, Naruto-kun. I don't want to give myself away just yet. That's no fun. But I'll help you out if you help me out."

Naruto smiled. "My favorite color is orange."

Placing his hands firmly around Naruto's neck, Sasuke kissed him once more. "Mmm, let's see. My favorite place to be in the entire world is in my room… and in your arms. I like fall and winter, and I hate spring and summer. School is a waste of my time, I'm intelligent enough. I hate my friends. I love parties. My brother is a bother. I love my parents, when they're home, which is never. I love the taste of your lips," he added, kissing him softly.

Naruto smiled, his cheeks flushed. "My turn?" Sasuke nodded, and Naruto sighed. "Um, I love to be at the park, it's beautiful. I really like summer and spring, the romance about them is fascinating. I…" he blushed, "I like to be with you, too. Um, I like school, it's pretty easy… I mean, I know you're smart and everything… but you can't know _everything…_Um, I don't like being home, I'm usually alone. I don't have a brother… and um, I like to read…"

Sasuke nodded. "Mmm-hmm…" He played with Naruto's hair, softly nibbling at his lower lip. "I like not talking better." He kissed Naruto slowly, the passion returning as he pulled the smaller blonde into his lap. Naruto was beside himself with fear as Sasuke slowly placed his hands on Naruto's narrow hips, tracing up and down them, moving his hands slowly and softly. Their lips met, but Sasuke moved to Naruto's neck, sucking softly at his skin, biting him roughly.

Naruto blushed. "Sasuke…" he whispered, as the dark haired boy traced his fingers around the rim of his pants. Immediately, Naruto pulled back. "Sasuke-kun, I don't…"

He nodded, his eyes soft. "I know you don't." He bit his own lip. "But you're really turning me on right now."

Naruto blushed. "S-Sasuke…"

The Librarian flashed the lights quickly, signaling the closure of the Library. It was already four-thirty, and both of the boys agreed that it was time to leave. Sasuke kissed Naruto once more before the two departed, each thinking something different of the day's encounters.

X – x – x – x – X

Sasuke lay on his bed, his hands folded beneath his head. Naruto tasted _so good._ He was just a little scared, but they could work that out in time. After all, it was fairly obvious that Sasuke was his first everything, and Naruto didn't have much experience.

And what was with the sudden asking of questions, as if Sasuke's life was just that important? Did they really need to get into extreme details after a day? Or maybe he was one of those people who can't love someone unless they're completely secure with that person and know the deepest secrets hidden within their hearts. Sasuke would have to deal with this. He wasn't the type of person to run around with his heart on his sleeve, and he wouldn't let Uzumaki Naruto change that.

He was really cute though. Although he didn't show it well, for he had an image to maintain, he was driven _crazy_ with anticipation the moment he saw Naruto walk the steps to the school. The way he walked. The way his voice sounded. The taste of his lips. One was enough to make him break down, but _all of them_?

Sasuke grinned to himself. How had this happened so quickly? How had Naruto gotten under his skin so easily? How had he allowed himself to become so close with him after just one day? He wasn't a god, he didn't think that was it. But something fascinating was growing within him.

X – x – x – x – X

Naruto sat on his bed, flipping through that week's Weekly Shonen Jump, not really aware of what was in the book so much as what was on his mind. Sasuke was beginning to confuse him. Why had it taken so much to get an answer out of him? What was he holding back from him? What could he possibly have to hide?

No matter, they'd only been…whatever they were…for the past day. How could Naruto expect him to give away his deepest secrets after a mere twenty-four hours? They didn't even talk much. Sasuke'd instant messaged him last night, and even when he'd gotten home…but school was still an obstacle. Not to mention Naruto's friends…

"What did Sasuke want yesterday?" Shikamaru asked snidely. It was interesting for him to take such concern, considering normally Shikamaru didn't think much of anything or anyone but himself. 

Naruto shrugged. "Oh, he just wanted help." He returned to reading his books, guiltily studying the words but taking in nothing. Maybe Shikamaru and the others could tell, maybe they knew that he and Sasuke were…But no, that would be impossible, unless Sasuke was telling people or they had seen. And Naruto supposed Sasuke hadn't told anyone, especially since his "best friend" Hyuuga Neji had given him his usual dirty look.

_Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "I bet the prick is using you, what a jerk."_

_Quickly Naruto replied, "I don't know, maybe he just needs help." This thought had arisen in Naruto's mind before. Maybe Sasuke **was** using him, just for a cheap thrill. He hoped not, because he actually **liked** Sasuke, and it seemed like Sasuke actually liked **him**._

_Anyhow, Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders and snorted. "Whatever. Your decision."_

Naruto thought back to this many times. He wouldn't let himself get played by Sasuke, he just _couldn't._ For the time being, he just had to trust that Sasuke was doing everything for a reason, and go along with it. Although it was bothersome to hide their emotions all day, and although they were both trying to maintain their separate lives, at some point he realized that the charade would no longer be able to go on.

It was just a matter of time and situation.

X – x – x – x – X

Okay, so this chapter was a little boring, aside from the feeling and the making out, and it was a little less long. Next chapter, here's a hint: Sasuke invites Naruto to his house! I really hope you guys somewhat enjoyed this chapter, it's more of a filler than a real exciting one, I know. Thanks for reading, please review! I love ya'll! **Dengon Mitsukai**


	3. It's Time To Take Control

**I Want A Lover I Don't Have To Love**

_Dengon Mitsukai_

You guys are so cool. This is my first like… you know… Naruto story and stuff. And you're all like, I like this shit mofo! And I'm all – woah, really? Guess we're all a little dazed and confused. Jaded. Whatnot. Anyhow. Sorry it took me so long to update… you can thank my finals for that one. Please enjoy the addition of my little weasel, Uchiha Itachi. In Japanese _Itachi_ can be translated into _weasel_

_Disclaimer: _I don't own _Naruto_ or the characters. Don't sue.

X – x – x – x – X

_**Chapter Two: It's Time To Take Control (I'm On Fire)**_

X – x – x – x – X

Naruto licked his lips nervously. Who knew that the sight of a mere doorbell would make him so damn nervous? Well, it _was_ Sasuke's doorbell, and it _was_ the first time he'd even _seen_ Sasuke's house. He glanced at the navy-haired boy. What a confusing boy he was. How long had he _known_ Sasuke? It seemed immeasurable, but looking back Naruto realized it had been only a few short weeks since the resident Prince had stopped sneering and calling him Uzumaki with disgust and instead smiling and calling him Naruto-kun.

Uchiha Sasuke glanced at the blonde beside him, smiling as the other nervously licked his lips. Sasuke grinned and softly groaned. "Kuso, Naruto-kun, stop _doing_ things like that!"

Naruto innocently looked into Sasuke's eyes. "What have I done _now_?" he whined.

Sasuke grinned. He just didn't _get it_, did he? "Stop licking your lips." He paused briefly, watching the short boy next to him quickly pull his tongue back behind his lips, and in turn began to chew on his lip. He sighed. "Don't be so _nervous_, Naruto." He turned his back to him as he waited for Naruto to calm down. "You're turning me on, and if we're ever going to play this off, you'll need to be _relaxed_."

Naruto sighed. It made perfect sense; after all, his relaxation was key in order for them to play off their so-called new "best-friendship". Neither of them really wished to be found out, and even if the young Uchiha's parents were out-of-town, they still needed to get around the elder Uchiha, Itachi, who was currently lazily lounging around the house. However, what Sasuke didn't seem to understand was that it was easier to _want_ to be relaxed than it was to actually _relax_. The mere sight of the Uchiha household sent shivers running down his spine, let alone the idea of entering it...

Stopping for a moment, Naruto realized he'd never even _seen_ Itachi. All-of-a-sudden, Sasuke had some elder brother who he was supposed to watch out for. How the hell could he watch out for a boy he'd never even heard of? Supposedly, Uchiha Itachi had once been more of a prince than Sasuke himself… however, Itachi had moved on from his years of popularity and secluded himself in his room with his English music and alternative lifestyle. Which is not to say that Itachi pranced around in dresses, and even if he did, Naruto supposed he wouldn't know about it... no, Itachi's alternative approach consisted of black and eyeliner – a supposed opposite of Sasuke himself.

When Naruto had confronted Sasuke for information on dodging the elder Uchiha, Sasuke replied with a snort, saying, "You could be standing right in front of Itachi naked, and I doubt my stupid onnichan would even acknowledge your existence. The kid is as thick as a brick, and none too bright. You don't need to worry about him. He's just _there._"

In a way, Naruto felt bad. Uchiha Sasuke had the brother Naruto himself had always wanted, and yet somehow it was clear that Sasuke and Itachi did not see eye-to-eye. He often found himself wondering what it would be like if he had a brother, how they would get along, and if they would end up like the Uchiha brothers. Sometimes…only sometimes…did it seem as if it was better that he was an only child. And sometimes he wondered if Sasuke even cared his brother existed.

Sasuke looked at Naruto who was once again lost in translation. He smiled slightly and knocked on his head. "Naruto-kun, are you in there? It's time to come inside." Slowly unlocking the door, Sasuke pointed towards the inside of his house. A puff of lightly air-conditioned air blew around the pair, engulfing them in the inviting chill of the Uchiha household. "Welcome to the Uchiha house. Make yourself at home."

Uzumaki Naruto had never seen such a cleanly house. Naruto entered the foyer, captured by the abstract art littered thoroughly throughout the landing. The walls were plain wash white, and the trim was gold. The house was elegant, just as Uchiha Sasuke was. Indeed, his house was fit for such a prince. "Sasuke, your house…"

"It's nothing special," Sasuke said quickly, steering Naruto up a half-flight of stairs towards the Living Room. And then, there he was, standing in the doorway to the kitchen. The only other living being in the house who could actually care less, and there he was, seemingly _waiting_ for Sasuke and his guest. Uchiha Itachi.

Two pairs of crystal-clear navy eyes met, two teenaged boys with navy-black hair messily adorning their heads, two perfect and slightly pale skin complexions on two slightly scrawny bodies. The Uchiha brothers were more than mere brothers, they were almost _mirror images_ of one another. The only differences between the two almost identical brothers were their wardrobes, the look upon each of their faces, and more importantly the difference in height.

Itachi seemed at least a few inches taller than his younger brother. Sure enough, he was wearing black eyeliner, a black "From Autumn To Ashes" tee-shirt and jeans that looked like the type of jeans a girl would wear. His ears were pierced twice on each ear, and he had an eyebrow ring. Naruto stared at him. How _similar_ they really were, even if Itachi _was_ a grungier version of Sasuke.

Sasuke wore a look of repulsion, whilst Itachi wore a look of smug interest. Finally, after a few minutes of Naruto's dumbstruck glances towards the two identical brothers, Itachi spoke. "Otouto, you're home early. And my, who have you brought with you? He looks unfamiliar." Itachi moved away from the wall and in front of Naruto. "Uzumaki Naruto, ne? It's more than a pleasure to meet you."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Itachi, why must you embarrass me? Not only do you look like a circus freak, but here you come parading about the house and making a fool of our family in front of my friends. How _dare_ you. Father wouldn't be too proud, Itachi. Maybe that trip to America will take a little bit longer than you _expected._"

Itachi laughed. His voice was huskier than Sasuke's, in an uninterestedly sexy way. "Hush, otouto. I know father doesn't wish to know about all the things _you've_ done, and I could go on for _hours_ with your _friend_ here, but we don't need to be snippy. Why don't you properly introduce us."

"I'll do what I god-damn feel like, baka!" Sasuke yelled, glared at his so-called brother. Naruto watched in awe as the two continued to argue, insulting each other while the other egged his opponent on. After what seemed like hours, Sasuke sighed and turned to Naruto. "I'm sorry that this _baka_ is taking up all our time. Don't pay attention to him."

Naruto, dumbfounded, nodded. "U-uh, it's a pleasure to meet you too, Uchiha-san."

Itachi smiled looking rather amused. "Don't refer to me as Uchiha-san, Naruto. You can call me by my first name. You can even call me Itachi-kun if it so pleases you. There's no need to be so _formal._"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Like hell there isn't. You're not his _friend_, I am."

Naruto watched the two continue to bicker until finally Sasuke sighed, rubbing the back of his neck in frustration. "I need to use the restroom, Naruto-kun. I'll be right back. Or Itachi can show you to my room." He glared at his taller and more cynical brother. "Itachi, don't do anything to _embarrass _yourself." Sasuke turned and strolled down the hallway, closing himself in to the bathroom after a few seconds.

Itachi turned to Naruto, his eyes different. "Uzumaki Naruto. I've seen you around school. You're not like Sasuke. You're not into the popularity scene. I find it hard to believe that the two of you are such _great_ friends after only a few days. He speaks of you non-stop as well. He lives you, _Naruto this_ and _Naruto that_. No, you're not _friends_ are you?" Itachi questioned softly, coming closer to Naruto. "But the really question is _why_ on _earth_ is my brother lucky enough to land a boy as _attractive_ as you."

When did Itachi get so _close?_ His index finger traced down Naruto's cheek lightly. He was smiling cynically, running his finger down Naruto's spine. "My _stupid_ otouto doesn't tend to look deeper than what he can see in front of him. I'm surprised you made it past the personality test. You're good-looking, too. _How_ can he be so lucky?" Itachi's words made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. "I really can't see you with him."

"O-oh?" Naruto replied, rubbing the back of his neck, avoiding touching Itachi. He was too damn _close_, even for Naruto's standards. And just what on earth was going on? _Naruto didn't want Itachi._ But Itachi didn't seem to want that as an answer.

Itachi's smooth lips curled into a wry smile. "Don't play dumb, Uzumaki Naruto-kun. _I want you more than he ever will_." Naruto's blood iced through his veins, shooting like daggers throughout his body. Itachi leaned closer. "Think of it _this_ way. On Christmas morning, children wake to find their _toys_ under the Christmas tree. It's what they've _desired_, ne? But, after that morning of activity…_it's over._ No longer does that mere _toy_ capture their attention." Itachi's eyes were fierce. "You're his Christmas _toy_, Naruto."

Naruto stood, too dazed to grasp what Itachi was trying to communicate to him. "Face it, Uzumaki Naruto-kun. He _doesn't_ want you like you want him. He needs to be _entertained_, Naruto, and you're his way of blowing time." Itachi's breath was warm against Naruto's neck. His cheeks flushed as he clenched his hands. "Don't make _fists_ at me," Itachi whispered, his bittersweet words causing Naruto to freeze. "_I'm the one who wants you_."

Itachi took a step back and bit his lip. "The _only_ one who really _wants you_," he hissed, tugging playfully at Naruto's jeans zipper.

The door to the bathroom flung wide open just as Itachi moved away from a red and mortified Naruto. Sasuke threw the hand-towel down on the floor, slamming the white door behind himself and walking sternly over to Naruto and Itachi. "Mmm, onnichan didn't do anything _strange_ to you, did he, Naruto-kun?" Sasuke asked, looking from Naruto's mortified quiver to Itachi's smug grin.

Naruto shook his head, glancing quickly at Itachi, who wore an expression of glee. "Why, otouto, you think only the _worst_ of me. Your friend is quite endearing, actually, and made me feel as if we were fast friends."

Sasuke growled. "Fat chance, Itachi. Go _jerk yourself_ or something." Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the shoulders and shoved him into his bedroom, leaving behind a smug-looking Itachi. Sasuke sighed, cupping Naruto's chin in his hands as soon as the two were comfortably alone. "Naruto-kuuun…" he whined anxiously. "What did my baka onnichan do to you?"

Naruto shrugged. "Nothing. I mean it." How could he tell Sasuke that Itachi had just reaffirmed all the doubt he originally held in the relationship they shared, and that his older brother had just hit on him and told him that Sasuke didn't love him anyway, and that he probably never would? Not only would Naruto _never_ be able to speak it, he didn't want to let Sasuke know that he'd even _thought_ of believing Itachi's words.

And yet, what if Itachi was right?

Sasuke sighed once more. "Whatever, Naruto-kun." He slowly pressed his lips to Naruto's, pushing him against his bed, fingers tracing up Naruto's midsection. Naruto shivered under Sasuke's weight, returning the kiss and deepening it meaningfully. Yet Naruto found his mind wandering to Itachi's words. It _seemed_ like Sasuke cared for him. And he certainly cared for Sasuke... something wasn't adding up the way Itachi spoke of the two of them. Naruto mentally shrugged, throwing aside his doubts for once and focusing on what was before him.

X – x – x – x – X

Hope you guys liked it. I'll try to add more smexiness next chapter. MORE ITACHI NEXT CHAPTER (but you didn't hear it from me). By the way, this was actually inspired by Gorillaz (Feel Good Inc) and please don't ask why (maybe THAT'S why this chapter is so damn bad). Sorry for the lateness! – **Dengon Mitsukai**


End file.
